Together
by polarhamster10
Summary: Little oneshot dedicated to a person (who knows who they are) for their one month and yesh. Drabble fic, MeikoxRin, rated T for mild sexual themes, blah blah blah and yeah, just enjoy.


**Oneshot dedicated to you know who you are. CHEERS!**

A girl sat upon the rooftop, gazing out into the setting sun. A gentle, cool breeze coming from the evening lake allowed her blonde hair to ruffle and dance through the air. A soft sigh escaped her lips and her bright blue eyes shone with amazement as the last rays of light disappeared over the mountainous horizon.

"Enjoying the view are we?" A rich yet rugged voice called out. The blonde jumped in surprise and turned sheepishly to the older girl.

"Yeah," she whispered, voice silky and smooth. "But it will never be as beautiful as you, Meiko."

The older girl rolled her eyes and lifted a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. She wore a simple white t-shirt that hung loosely around her body and jeans that clung to all the right places. A royal red jacket covered her upper body that probably wasn't designer but was respectable looking nonetheless. She looked at the blonde for a moment and beamed happily.

"I'm pretty sure that that's my line." The brunette leaned forward and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "May I join you, sweetheart?"

Blue eyes gleamed teasingly. "Only if you tell me what today is." The brunette pretended to be lost in thought for a moment before the blonde began to gape and punched her lightly. Chuckling, the older girl plopped down and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Happy fifth anniversary, Rin." A tender kiss was shared and hands reached for each other silently as dusk settled over the land. A comfortable silence rested over the couple before the younger stroked the elder's cheek lightly, causing her face to turn a beautiful shade of red.

"Do you still have that pumpkin pie left over?" she whispered.

"I do. Why?" Meiko asked curiously. The blonde tugged on the shirt collar of her lover and licked the tip of her ear before huskily whispering back.

"I want eat a slice or two. With you."

Gulping lightly and shivering slightly, Meiko rose, pulling Rin up with here.

"Then let's eat."

The brunette led the blue-eyed beauty off the roof and scooped her off her feet to carry her to the kitchen. After, digging through the fridge and managing to find the whipped cream, Rin immediately shoved her lover's hand into the whipped topping.

"R-rin!?"

"Shhh," she hushed her. The blonde took Meiko's hand and stuck her tongue out, licking carefully and sensually. The brunette swallowed again and carefully leaned in, locking lips with the younger girl. She could taste the remaining whipped topping and she only pressed closer to her lover.

"Please," she managed to gasp out. Rin shook her head and placed a finger on her lips. "A tease as always." Meiko rolled her eyes and leaned forward again, in want. Rin stepped back, leaning against the kitchen counter, evaluating the other girl.

"You haven't changed much since the day I've met you. Bit taller but not any less needy in this department." Rin gestured and laughed a bit. Stepping forward, she passionately kissed the older girl and ran her hand through the tangles in the brown hair. Meiko lifted her hand and cradled the chin of the blonde gently, despite the teasing and aggression she had shown earlier. She had to pull away to gasp when her lover's small hand wandered to sensitive places before returning to her hair.

"Nnnn, Rin…" Meiko let out a guttural groan. Rin stepped back and laughed.

"Ah ah ah! No more. Restraint my dear!"

"But it's been five years and you still insist on teasing me every time without mercy!" Meiko protested. Rin scoffed.

"I do not! But… well… if it means that much to you…" Rin stared into the brunette's eyes. Meiko stared back, giving no affirmation or disagreement.

"I love you, no matter what," she whispered.

Rin nodded. "If it means that much to you, then tonight, I'll let go a bit tonight and maybe…" The blonde took Meiko's hand and led her up the stairs to their comfortable little bedroom. "We can remember how far we've come. I'll show you; this is our happily ever after."

The brunette smiled softly and followed her love in, closing the door silently behind her.


End file.
